


Lord Rowan's Search

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kingsperch, Knights of Naren books, Lord Rowan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	Lord Rowan's Search

Lord Rowan walked down the hallway of the guards' headquarters. A person of interest had been brought in, their first possible break in the whereabouts of his nephew, Prince Thal’inas, after the siege on the castle. It had been three days since his brother, King Adinath, had been killed at the hands of rebels, and finding the young prince safe and well was of the highest priority. Lord Rowan and his other siblings had been raised to support their brother, not to lead. In his mind, the future of Kingsperch rested on finding the boy.

He entered the room, regarding the man who raised from his seat to dip into a bow. He was a human who wore simple clothes with stains on them. Lord Rowan frowned at the possibility that he was simply here to collect a piece of the reward. However, no reward would be paid if the information didn’t lead to the prince.

He refrained from twitching an ear as he nodded at the man. “Please, sit.” He sat in the chair across from him as the man obeyed. “What is your name?”

“Cranvul Dund,” the man answered.

Lord Rowan wrote down the name. “And where do you live?”

“I’m currently staying with relatives in the market district.”

“Currently?” Lord Rowan raised a brow.

“I had a room here in the castle before. I worked in the kitchen.”

That would explain the food stains on his clothing, and perhaps he did know something of the prince’s whereabouts. Lord Rowan scratched down the information in his notes. “And you have information about the prince?”

“I don’t know where he is now, but I saw someone leaving through the servant’s doors with a boy who could have been him.”

It wasn’t much to go on, but the details might reveal more. “Someone? Was this person male or female? What did they look like?”

“I think it was a woman, but I didn’t see their face. They wore a long cloak with a hood.”

“What color was the cloak? Did you see their hair? Did you see the prince?” He didn’t want to ask too many questions at once, but he was eager for a solid lead.

“The cloak was black, but it covered their head. I couldn’t even say for sure if the person was an elf or a human, but I think it might have been an elf, going by the way the hood was shaped.”

“And the prince?”

“This person was carrying a young elven boy. He looked to be about three. He had blond hair and was wrapped in a blanket.”

Lord Rowan nodded as he wrote down what the man said. “Do you remember the color of the blanket?”

“White, and it had some fancy gold embroidery on it.”

Lord Rowan looked up. That was the prince’s blanket from the day room where he napped. “Did you see which way they went?”

“No, my lord. I’m sorry. It was chaotic trying to get out of the castle that day, and I didn’t pay attention to where other people were headed.”

“Did this person seem to be with anyone else or on her own?”

“I didn’t notice anyone else who seemed to be with her if it was a her. It could have been a small male. There were a lot of people going through that door though, so maybe there was and I just didn’t notice.”

“Had any of the rebels made it that far into the castle by the time you were heading out?”

The man shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“Can you name anyone else who was there?” Someone else had to have seen what happened. Maybe they had also seen which way the person carrying the prince had headed.

“Delwyn Vallana was there.”

Great. One of his men. The only problem was Delwyn had died that day. He was found near the servant’s corridors, so that part of the story checked out. He frowned and wrote down the information. The next few days promised to be busy as he tried to track down the servants who escaped through that door and questioned them. At least he knew now that the boy had made it out of the castle alive.


End file.
